sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Amazing Panda Adventure
| cinematography = Jack N. Green | editing = Jack Hoffstra | music = William Ross | studio = Warner Bros. Family Entertainment | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 84 minutes | country = United States | language = English Chinese | budget = | gross = $7,506,759http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=amazingpandaadventure.htm }} The Amazing Panda Adventure is a 1995 family adventure film about a 10-year-old American boy called Ryan Tyler (played by Ryan Slater), who travels to China and has to take a panda cub to the reserve so it can reunite with its mother. This film was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures under their Warner Bros. Family Entertainment label. In theaters, the Looney Tunes short, Carrotblanca, was shown before the film. Premise Ryan Tyler's father Michael (Stephen Lang) sends him a plane ticket so that he can visit him in China, where he works with pandas. Ryan is not sure he wants to go, but his mother says he can just come back if he doesn't like it. In China, Michael and his two companions, Ling (Yi Ding), a young girl and champion translator, and Chu, Ling's grandfather who is very experienced with pandas track down a mother panda and place a radio collar on her. After they leave, she steps into a trap. Back at the reserve, Michael and the staff recognize from the radio signal that the panda is in danger. Just as Michael, Ling and Chu set out to visit the panda, Ryan arrives at the reserve. After some argument, Michael lets him come. The poachers who set up the trap, Shong and Po, accidentally shoot Michael in the ankle, and flee with the panda's cub. Michael and the mother panda are returned to the reserve by helicopter, and Ling, Chu, and Ryan look for the poachers. They eventually discover their hideout, and free the panda cub before Chu lets Ryan and Ling travel on their own because he has to return to the reserve. The poachers shoot the bridge that Ryan and Ling are crossing, and the two of them and the panda cub are washed downstream, but manage to make it to the surface. The second time they are washed downstream, the pair realize that they are covered in leeches upon resurfacing and are forced to remove all their clothing and wash themselves off in the lake. Ryan realizes that he can use the batteries in his watch to power the radio collar and enable his father to locate them. Attempting to make their way back to the reserve with the cub, they come upon a local village that grants them hospitality for protecting the cub. However, Shong and Po have also arrived. The villagers help the trio escape, but the poachers follow. Michael arrives and subdues the poachers, and he, Ryan, Ling, and the cub drive back to the reserve. The Chinese officials who were going to close the reserve see Ryan returning the cub and the cub reuniting with its mother and decide to let it remain open. Cast * Stephen Lang as Dr. Michael Tyler * Ryan Slater as Ryan Tyler * Brian Wagner as Johnny * Yi Ding as Ling * Wang Fei as Chu * Lan Yu as Mr. Xu, the inspector. * Isabella Hofmann as Beth Tyler * Zhou Jian Zhong as Po * Yao Er Ga as Shong Critical reception Yi Ding was nominated for Best Young Supporting Actress in the 1994—1995 Young Artist Awards for her performance as 'Ling' in the film. Filming locations * Jiuzhaigou Valley, Songpan, Sichuan, China * Chengdu, Sichuan, China * Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada References External links * * * http://yidian.org/view-thread-20975.html An article in Chinese written by Lan Yu (aka Fanghuzhai) * http://www.authorstream.com/Presentation/fanghuzhai-1213160-pandamoviepic/ A PP file of photos taken by Lan Yu during the shooting. Category:1995 films Category:1990s adventure films Category:American adventure films Category:American films Category:American children's films Category:English-language films Category:Chinese-language films Category:Films set in China Category:Films shot in China Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films about giant pandas Category:Films directed by Christopher Cain Category:Film scores by William Ross Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films